Une histoire de poitrine
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Levy n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver à danser en tenue de Bunny Girl devant tous les membres de Fairy Tail. Et pourtant ! Tout ça à cause de cet idiot de Gajeel !


**Salut ! Et voici un OS basé sur le couple GaLe. Cet OS se situe après le deuxième chapitre bonus "Le châtiment des Fairies" , quand Levy s'enfuit de la scène et est suivie par Gajeel. Comme on n'a pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, je me suis dis que j'allais écrire la suite de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Note : Les phrases en italiques sont les répliques tirées du manga.**

* * *

**Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima (ainsi que certaines répliques présentes dans le texte).**

* * *

La matinée avait tranquillement commencée par un duel entre les équipes A et B de Fairy Tail, décidé par ce cher Makarov pour savoir laquelle était la plus forte. L'équipe perdante serait aux ordres de l'équipe gagnante toute la journée. Et une récompense comme celle-là, ça ne se refuse pas. Ce fut donc après beaucoup de cris et de bruit que l'équipe B fut proclamée vainqueur. Chaque mage de cette dernière eut le droit d'en choisir un ou deux de l'équipe adverse. Sans aucune surprise, Juvia choisit son « Grey-sama », des cœurs à la place des yeux à l'idée qu'elle pourrait lui faire faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait. Avec un regard narquois, Laxus affirma sans préambule :

_- Natsu et Elfman sont à moi !_

Les deux concernés n'en étaient pas du tout réjouis et commençaient déjà à se plaindre. Mirajane, son sourire angélique sur les lèvres, désigna Erza qui n'avait pas l'air plus effrayée que ça d'avoir été choisie par son ex-ennemie d'enfance. Gajeel pointa ensuite un doigt impérieux sur Lucy, dévoilant ses crocs de Dragon Slayer. La pauvre constellationniste se lamenta, suppliant que quelqu'un la remplace. Enfin, Cana s'était dirigée vers Wendy, la toisant d'un air qui en disait long sur ses intentions envers la petite Dragon Slayer Céleste.

Levy observait tout ce petit monde, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Mais une pointe de dépit avait percé dans son cœur lorsque Gajeel avait choisi Lucy. Elle s'en voulait d'être jalouse de sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Détournant le regard, elle concentra son attention vers son verre de bière, tachant de ne plus penser à rien. Ce qui n'était pas franchement évident. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir le Dragon Slayer d'Acier en tête. Pourquoi songeait-elle tout le temps à lui, à chaque minute de la journée ? Pourquoi rougissait-elle lorsqu'il lui parlait ? Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Non… c'était impossible ! Et pourtant, la petite mage des mots était bel et bien amoureuse de Gajeel Redfox. Levy ne put retenir un sourire. Elle, la petite et souriante jeune fille, éprise de l'homme le plus froid et distant de Fairy Tail.

Lucy s'assit près d'elle, le tirant de ses pensées. La constellationniste ne put retenir un gémissement à fendre l'âme et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle sans pour autant attendre de réponse.

Levy posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer.

- Allons Lu-chan, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Tu as de la chance comparée à Erza, Elfman et Natsu, dit-elle d'une voix douce

En effet, Laxus prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à envoyer Natsu et Elfman lui chercher différentes choses pour ensuite leur ordonner de repartir, n'étant pas satisfait de ce qu'ils lui avaient apporté. « On dirait bien que le côté sadique du Maître est héréditaire » pensa Levy en se rappelant les vingt-quatre heures de course d'endurance et notamment la « punition » qu'avaient eue les quatre perdants, Natsu, Grey, Jett et Gajeel. Elle avait encore cette image gravée dans la tête, celle des quatre mages en tenues assez embarrassantes en couverture du Weekly Sorcerer : le Dragon Slayer de Feu déguisé bunny girl, Jett en kimono, le mage de glace habillé d'une robe à frous-frous roses et, pire que tout, le Dragon Slayer d'Acier en tenue de soubrette. Ils en avaient entendu parler pendant des mois. Levy et Panther Lily ne faisant pas exception, Gajeel put se rappeler de ce passage traumatisant tous les jours qui suivirent la publication du magazine. Il avait même faillit aller directement à la rédaction du journal pour leur faire payer son humiliation – même si ce n'était pas directement la faute des journalistes mais celle du Maître - tellement il en avait marre d'être la tête de turc de tous mages de la guilde et d'avoir été tourné en ridicule, lui, le grand et puissant Gajeel Redfox ! Un peu plus loin, Mirajane avait enfilé une tenue très osée à Erza qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde avoir honte. Mais c'était juste avant que la mage chevalier ne se retrouve face-contre-terre, les poignets attachés et à genoux sur le sol avec une fille de Satan lui ordonnant de l'appeler « Maîtresse » et de s'excuser. Mirajane avait vraiment repris son ancien comportement. Subitement, la voix de Gajeel retentit près de la scène.

- Eh, la Bunny Girl, t'as intérêt à aller enfiler ton costume vite fait !

Lucy gémit une fois de plus puis se releva. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'une condamnée à mort et Levy pouffa en voyant l'air désespéré de sa meilleure amie. Mais, alors que cette dernière se dirigeait vers le vestiaire à l'arrière de la guilde, elle se tourna vers la mage des mots et la fixa d'un regard de psychopathe. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus frissonna. Elle s'attendait au pire. Et elle ne fut pas déçue.

- Tu voudrais bien me rendre un service Levy-chan ? Fais ce gage avec moi, je t'en supplie ! implora la blonde en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Levy le sentait très mal, mais elle accepta tout de même. Satanée gentillesse à la noix ! Parfois, elle avait bien envie d'envoyer balader tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de refuser de l'aide à une amie. Ce fut donc comme ça que les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent sur scène, en tenue de bunny girl, avec un Gajeel qui poussait la chansonnette et une myriade de spectateurs agglutinés autour de l'estrade dont Jett et Droy qui hurlaient comme des fous _« Levy, ça te va trop bien »_ ou _« Casse-toi Gajeel ! »_. Lucy passa à côté d'elle et en profita pour lui murmurer :

_- Désolée, Levy…_

- Pas de problème Lu-chan, tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, lui répondit la petite mage des mots avec un clin d'œil.

Mais Levy avait réellement un problème. Et c'était sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la constellationniste et de se comparer à elle, surtout au niveau de la poitrine. Elle pouvait presque entendre les _Boing Boing_ que celle de Lucy faisait en rebondissant au rythme de la danse de la constellationniste. _« Punaise, le contraste ! J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt moi qui suis punie »_ pensa la mage des mots, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. N'y tenant plus, elle quitta la scène en courant. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres voient ses pleurs. Derrière elle, elle entendit Lucy l'appeler, mais la jeune fille ne se retourna pas et continua à courir, ne sachant même pas où elle allait. Finalement, elle se retrouva dans la bibliothèque. Son instinct avait dû l'amener ici, l'endroit qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout à Fairy Tail, celui qui lui faisait oublier ses soucis pendant quelques heures. S'asseyant sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, Levy posa sa tête contre ses genoux et laissa couler ses larmes, parfois entrecoupées de sanglots. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang ?! Tout ça pour une histoire de poitrine ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de complexer. Elle était la seule fille de la guilde - en dehors de Wendy qui était encore trop jeune - à être plate comme une planche à pain. Il y avait de quoi être mal quand même. Surtout lorsque l'homme que vous aimez fait plus attention à une autre qu'à vous. Soudain, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit à la volée et des pas se firent entendre, dévalant l'escalier quatre-à-quatre. Levy releva la tête et s'essuya rapidement les yeux du revers de la main, puis se retourna pour apercevoir Gajeel qui s'assit lentement à ses côtés, sa guitare à la main.

- Gajeel, que fais-tu ici ? J'ai envie d'être seule, dit la mage des mots en reposant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- D'abord, tu vas m'dire pourquoi t'es partie brusquement en plein milieu de la chanson, rétorqua le mage d'acier, accordant son instrument.

Levy n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler et encore moins avec lui. Le connaissant, il allait encore se moquer d'elle si elle lui expliquait la raison pour laquelle elle était partie. Elle détourna la tête et grogna doucement, dans une parfaite imitation du Dragon Slayer d'Acier lorsqu'il était en colère.

- Parce que ! s'exclama la mage des mots, de la manière la plus immature possible.

Gajeel soupira. Levy n'était vraiment pas simple à comprendre. Comme toutes les filles d'ailleurs… Mais savoir à quoi _elle_ pouvait bien penser relevait de l'exploit et était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'avec les autres, surtout pour le Dragon Slayer bourru qu'il était. Exaspéré, il posa sa guitare à côté de lui et se leva, se plantant devant la minuscule jeune fille pour lui relever doucement le menton.

- Crevette, si tu me dis pas pourquoi tu t'es barrée, j'te reconduis par la peau des fesses s'il le faut jusqu'à la scène. Alors ? menaça-t-il sans pour autant être sérieux, c'était juste histoire de la faire réagir.

Levy détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser le regard écarlate qui la faisait tant chavirer, puis baragouina une réponse quasi-inaudible, même pour le mage d'acier qui avait pourtant l'ouïe surdéveloppée des Dragon Slayer. Il ne put qu'entendre « trop petits », « Lucy » et « poitrine ». Il lui fallut un moment pour saisir enfin le sens de ces mots et, une fois qu'il eut compris le problème qu'avait la mage des mots, il éclata de rire. La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux pour ensuite se mettre brusquement debout, faisant mine de remonter les escaliers afin d'échapper au visage plus qu'amusé de Gajeel. Mais ce dernier la retint par le bras et l'attira brusquement à lui, heurtant son corps frêle contre son torse robuste.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça, crevette ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, sa joue plaquée sur le buste du Dragon Slayer. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur de métal et de… kiwi ? Panther Lily était passé par là. Elle essaya de se dégager mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir la libérer. Enserrant ses épaules de ses bras, il la serra un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux couleur ciel si doux de la mage des mots. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de faire ça ! De plus, cette situation semblait mettre Levy dans tous ses états et il adorait être à l'origine de cette gêne. Il entendait le cœur de la petite fée battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ce qui l'amena à penser à cette dernière et lui donna des idées pas très catholiques. « Non, Gajeel, non ! Retiens-toi ! » tentait-il de se résonner. La jeune fille n'avait pas conscience du pouvoir charnel qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Se séparant légèrement d'elle, il planta ses orbes carmin dans leurs jumelles noisette et sourit. Mais pas l'un de ces sourires carnassiers habituels, non. Un vrai sourire, plein de l'affection et de l'amour qu'il avait pour Levy.

- Tu es parfaite comme tu es, crevette. À ton avis, pourquoi trois garçons sont-ils tombés amoureux de toi ? lui murmura Gajeel dans un souffle.

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux de stupeur. Déjà, il ne lui avait jamais fait pareil compliment, se contentant encore et toujours de la railler sur sa petite taille, ensuite, de quels garçons parlait-il ? Bon, il y avait bien sûr Jett et Droy, c'était évident. Mais qui était le troisième ? Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas… Interrompant le flot de questions qui affluait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, le Dragon Slayer d'Acier effleura chastement ses lèvres, comme s'il lui demandait la permission. Avec une ardeur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Levy captura finalement celles du mage, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour enrouler ses doigts autour des longs cheveux ébènes dans lesquels elle avait souvent eu envie de passer la main tandis que lui étreignait sa taille de ses mains. Leurs langues jouèrent cette vieille danse, se tournant autour, se liant parfois l'une à l'autre comme si elles ne voulaient plus jamais se séparer. Gajeel se délectait du goût de framboises des lèvres de la jeune fille ainsi que de sa savoureuse odeur d'agrumes qui l'enveloppait dans une bulle de désir et de tendresse. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille sensation, ce sentiment de bonheur immense que même Metallicana - qu'il adorait plus que tout bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'avouer à voix haute - n'avait su lui faire éprouver.

Levy n'en pensait pas moins. Entourée par l'étreinte chaude de celui qu'elle aimait, elle se sentait plus en sécurité que jamais. Connaissant son caractère et, surtout, l'élément de sa magie, on se serait attendu à ce que le corps et les lèvres du Dragon d'Acier soient aussi froids et durs que l'acier, mais c'était plutôt le contraire. Les lèvres douces du jeune homme avaient le don de lui faire perdre la tête et elle s'accrocha un peu plus aux larges épaules de Gajeel. Alors qu'ils continuaient leur embrassade endiablée, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à grand fracas, dévoilant une minuscule panthère noire portant une petite épée dans le dos et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Les deux amants se séparèrent rapidement, à bout de souffle et rouges de honte.

- Eh bien, je vois que je me suis inquiété pour rien. On s'amuse bien ici à ce que je vois, lâcha Panther Lily d'un ton plus qu'amusé.

Gajeel lui lança un regard noir. « Saleté de chat ! » pensa-t-il en voyant son partenaire étirer un peu plus les lèvres. Mais, alors qu'il allait dire à l'Exceed le fond de sa pensée, une paire d'ailes apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et un autre chat, aussi bleu que les cheveux de Levy, les observa quelque secondes de ses yeux malicieux puis se retourna pour s'envoler vers la salle principale, hurlant à tout bout de champ :

- Levy et Gajeel sont amoureux ! Ils s'aiiiiment !

Les dits « amoureux » se regardèrent, saisissant l'ampleur de ce qui allait sûrement leur arriver lorsque Happy raconterait à la guilde entière ce qu'il avait vu.

- On est foutus !


End file.
